narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path Gold Alignment
Overview ---- lfH-RnHXQLA ~Theme of SahaTo ---- is the hiden ability of Gaoh Minazuki, Asu Rashoujin, Namino Majikina, Ukyo Hara and Sun Wukong (SahaTo). The techniques are based upon the ancient Seven Hermetic Principles. Taught over ten millennia ago, these techniques and their foundations existed before the hermit teached or rather preached to the new world about the applications of chakra. Gaoh learned these Seven Principle from the Previous Sage of Enlightenment in the Land of the Fallen Shrines ages ago. These teachings are based on the universal truth that All is Mind, which will be explained in the concepts below. These truths were not taught in academia, but were passed down from Master to Adept, from Adept to Student. The Path Gold Alignment techniques, are beyond the simple concepts of . They revolve around the changes of resonant vibration to higher dimensional frequencies, controlling their mental state, even altering changes in theirs or their victims evolution. The Path Gold Alignment techniques cover a wide range of abilities while effecting more than just the physical plane, but rather all planes of existence. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. These techniques should not be confused with standard ninjutsu, far from that, they utilize the energy from each of the existential planes to fuel their power. For example, Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii, is the only "jutsu" in existence to affect the eternal process of evolution albeit from a microscopic scale however, the changes are seen on a macroscopic scale. To even grander jutsu such as the Sakra Devanam Indra technique and the physical embodiment of the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm. As stated before, the Gushkin-banda techniques go far beyond the simple manipulations of yin-and yang energies as those only affect the astral plane and the physical plane of existence. These techniques affect all seven existential planes, naming the totality of all techniques, as their mechanics are to difficult to grasp even by the most "spiritual" shinobi who attain a miniscule version of self-proclaimed enlightenment. Seven Hermetic Principles The Path Gold Alignment techniques are based solely on the Seven Hermetic Principles which were secretly taught millenniums ago. However, thy do include teachings that stem from the Tao and the concept of good. In most cases, The Path Gold Alignment is considered the antipode to The Way of the Evil Path. Gaoh has taught several students these concepts, in which they combine with their existential plane abilities. Only Gaoh and his students are able to learn the Gushkin-banda or the pure variants of the Path Gold Alignment. Principal of Mentalism This Principle embodies the truth that "All is Mind." It explains that THE ALL (which is the Substantial Reality underlying all the outward manifestations and appearances which we know under the terms of "The Material Universe"; the "Phenomena of Life"; "Matter"; "Energy"; and, in short, all that is apparent to our material senses) is spirit, which in itself is unknowable and undefinable, but which may be considered and thought of as an universal, infinite, living mindhttp://www.kybalion.org/. It also explains that all the phenomenal world or universe is simply a Mental Creation of THE ALL, subject to the Laws of Created Things, and that the universe, as a whole, and in its parts or units, has its existence in the Mind of THE ALL, in which Mind we "live and move and have our being http://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm." This Principle, by establishing the Mental Nature of the Universe, easily explains all of the varied mental and psychic phenomena that occupy such a large portion of the public attention, and which, without such explanation, are non-understandable and defy scientific treatment. An understanding of this great hermetic Principle of Mentalism enables the individual to readily grasp the laws of the Mental Universe, and to apply the same to his well-being and advancementhttp://www.kybalion.org/. This is the first principal that the students of Gaoh are trained to comprehend first, and then apply them in their techniques. Although, this may be the hardest principal to grasp. Principle of Correspondence This Principle embodies the truth that there is always a Correspondence between the laws and phenomena of the various planes of Being and Life. The old Hermetic axiom ran in these words: "As above, so below; as below, so above." And the grasping of this Principle gives one the means of solving many a dark paradox, and hidden secret of Nature http://www.kybalion.org/. There are planes beyond our knowing, but when we apply the Principle of Correspondence to them we are able to understand much that would otherwise be unknowable to us. This Principle is of universal application and manifestation, on the various planes of the material, mental, and spiritual universe — it is an Universal Law. The ancient Hermetists considered this Principle as one of the most important mental instruments by which man was able to pry aside the obstacles which hid from view the unknownhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. Principle of Vibration This Principle embodies the truth that "everything is in motion"; "everything vibrates"; "nothing is at rest"; facts which Modern Science endorses, and which each new scientific discovery tends to verify. And yet this Hermetic Principle was enunciated thousands of years ago, by the Masters of Ancient Egypt. This Principle explains that the differences between different manifestations of Matter, Energy, Mind, and even Spirit, result largely from varying rates of Vibrationhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. From THE ALL, which is Pure Spirit, down to the grossest form of Matter, all is in vibration — the higher the vibration, the higher the position in the scale. The vibration of Spirit is at such an infinite rate of intensity and rapidity that it is practically at rest — just as a rapidly moving wheel seems to be motionless. And at the other end of the scale, there are gross forms of matter whose vibrations are so low as to seem at rest. Between these poles, there are millions upon millions of varying degrees of vibrationhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. From corpuscle and electron, atom and molecule, to worlds and universes, everything is in vibratory motion. This is also true on the planes of energy and force (which are but varying degrees of vibration); and also on the mental planes (whose states depend upon vibrations); and even on to the spiritual planeshttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. The Principle of Polarity This Principle embodies the truth that "everything is dual"; "everything has two poles"; "everything has its pair of opposites," all of which were old Hermetic axioms. It explains the old paradoxes, that have perplexed so many, which have been stated as follows: "Thesis and anti-thesis are identical in nature, but different in degree"; "opposites are the same, differing only in degree"; "the pairs of opposites may be reconciled"; "extremes meet"; "everything is and isn't, at the same time"; "all truths are but half-truths"; "every truth is half-false"; "there are two sides to everything," etc., etc., etchttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. It explains that in everything there are two poles, or opposite aspects, and that "opposites" are really only the two extremes of the same thing, with many varying degrees between them. To illustrate: Heat and Cold, although "opposites," are really the same thing, the differences consisting merely of degrees of the same thing. Look at your thermometer and see if you can discover where "heat" terminates and "cold" begins! http://www.kybalion.org/There is no such thing as "absolute heat" or "absolute cold" — the two terms "heat" and "cold" simply indicate varying degrees of the same thing, and that "same thing" which manifests as "heat" and "cold" is merely a form, variety, and rate of Vibrationhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. So "heat" and "cold" are simply the "two poles" of that which we call "Heat" — and the phenomena attendant thereupon are manifestations of the Principle of Polarity. The same Principle manifests in the case of "Light and Darkness," which are the same thing, the difference consisting of varying degrees between the two poles of the phenomena. Where does "darkness" leave off, and "light" begin? http://www.kybalion.org/What is the difference between "Large and Small"? Between "Hard and Soft"? Between "Black and White"? Between "Sharp and Dull"? Between "Noise and Quiet"? Between "High and Low"? Between "Positive and Negative"?http://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm The Principle of Rhythm This Principle embodies the truth that in everything there is manifested a measured motion, to and fro; a flow and inflow; a swing backward and forward; a pendulum-like movement; a tide-like ebb and flow; a high-tide and low-tide; between the two poles which exist in accordance with the Principle of Polarity described a moment agohttp://www.kybalion.org/. There is always an action and a reaction; an advance and a retreat a rising and a sinking. This is in the affairs of the Universe, suns, worlds, men, animals, mind, energy, and matterhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. This law is manifest in the creation and destruction of worlds; in the rise and fall of nations; in the life of all things; and finally in the mental states of Man (and it is with this latter that the Hermetists find the understanding of the Principle most important). They cannot annul the Principle, or Cause it to cease its operation, but they have learned how to escape its effects upon themselves to a certain degree depending upon the Mastery of the Principle. They have learned how to USE it, instead of being USED BY ithttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. The Principle of Cause & Effect This Principle embodies the fact that there is a Cause for every Effect; an Effect from every Cause. It explains that: "Everything Happens according to Law"; that nothing ever "merely happens"; that there is no such thing as Chance; that while there are various planes of Cause and Effect, the higher dominating the lower planes, still nothing ever entirely escapes the Lawhttp://www.kybalion.org/. The Hermetists understand the art and methods of rising above the ordinary plane of Cause and Effect, to a certain degree, and by mentally rising to a higher plane they become Causers instead of Effects. The masses of people are carried along, obedient to environment; the wills and desires of others stronger than themselves; heredity; suggestion; and other outward causes moving them about like pawns on the Chessboard of Lifehttp://www.kybalion.org/. But the Masters, like Gaoh Minazuki, rising to the plane above, dominate their moods, characters, qualities, and powers, as well as the environment surrounding them, and become Movers instead of pawns. They help to PLAY THE GAME OF LIFE, instead of being played and moved about by other wills and environmenthttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. The Principle of Gender This Principle embodies the truth that there is GENDER manifested in everything — the Masculine and Feminine Principles ever at work. This is true not only of the Physical Plane, but of the Mental and even the Spiritual Planes. On the Physical Plane, the Principle manifests as SEX, on the higher planes it takes higher forms, but the Principle is ever the same. No creation, physical, mental or spiritual, is possible without this Principle. An understanding of its laws will throw light on many a subject that has perplexed the minds of menhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. The Principle of Gender works ever in the direction of generation, regeneration, and creation. Everything, and every person, contains the two Elements or Principles, or this great Principle, within it, him or her. Every Male thing has the Female Element also; every Female contains also the Male Principlehttp://www.kybalion.org/. If you would understand the philosophy of Mental and Spiritual Creation, Generation, and Re-generation, you must understand and study this Hermetic Principle. It contains the solution of many mysteries of Life. We caution you that this Principle has no reference to the many base, pernicious and degrading lustful theories, teachings and practices, which are taught under fanciful titles, and which are a prostitution of the great natural principle of Genderhttp://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/kyb/index.htm. The Planes of Existence The most ordinal plane is the physical, which is concrete energy. Its position is mirrored by the most cardinal plane, the Buddhaic, which is abstract energy. The astral plane (concrete emotion) is the middle ordinal plane. It is mirrored in position by the middle cardinal plane, the messianic (abstract emotion). The causal plane (concrete thought) is the highest ordinal plane. It is mirrored in position by the lowest cardinal plane, the mental. This mirroring balances the universe. The higher planes are about pure energy, love, and truth; the lower planes are about manifesting them. The fulcrum of the balance is the neutral akashic plane. It connects all the others through the akashic or record-keeping aspect of each plane, which feed into it. The tides rise, and they fall. When the world reaches the point where there is too great of balance, when the world around use has reached a state of peace, great natural disasters arise to resort chaos, and by the time the dead have settles, the world is once again at a state of order. These concepts were taught by the original Sage of Enlightenment and its history begins in the The Isle of the Blooming Flowers. Academy of On's Teachings: Biorhythms Every human body is divided into three types of Qi, which are expressed in the form of biorhythms. The harmony of these invisible rhythms determines the individuals harmony with nature and one's on balance or chaos within oneself. Biorhythms are the cycle of physical, emotional, and intellectual well-being within a person. The term itself is derived from both "bio" meaning life and "rhythm" pertaining to the flow with regular movement. Every individual's life is affected by rhythmic biological cycles. The personal ease of carrying out tasks related to the cycles can be effected by the manipulation of these rhythms within both the user's and the opponent's body. These innate rhythms within the body control or initiate various biological processes and are classically composed of three cyclic rhythms that govern human behavior and demonstrate innate periodicity in natural physiological change: the physical, the emotional, and the intellectual cycles. These cycles relate to the power, virtue, and integrity, respectively. Each of these three main rhythms, which are the combination of one's Qi, are effected on by minor rhythms that are interconnected with each other, and this is why the biorhythms are so highly connected to harmony from within, so as to create harmony without. While at any given point an individual possesses a finite quantity of physical, emotional, and intellectual energy, the individual does not always use all of this energy at a time. As can be seen on the Biorhythm chart, when one of these energies is highest within the body it is at a peek of 100%, and reversely when it is lowest it is at -100%. Circavigintan Rhythms: Physical Energy The first of the three major types of Qi or rather chi is expressed in the form of Physical Biorhythms. This is the cycle of energy that effect that physical well-being, and is most highly connected with the physical body of the individual. When viewed with the , this type of energy appears as the color green to the eyes of the . Furthermore, because this energy is far more innate then the other forms, seeing as how the 12 channels are located throughout the body, this green energy appears as larger then most, and while the clear line of the channels and tenketsu, Harmony Points, can be seen at the center of this green radiating energy, the energy itself flows farther out of the veins of Qi then other forms of energy. When left undisturbed, physical energy peaks once every 23 days, which also means that it reaches its low halfway between this period. However, with the use of their special chakra, the members and of The Way of the Evil Path and The Path Gold Alignment are able to mold this period and flow, causing an imbalance within the natural biorhythmic flow of the target. This energy is highly connected with the coordination, strength, flexibility, balance, reflexes, and endurance of the user. Furthermore, by targeting the physical energy of the target the members of the grail path are able to inhibit the chakra within their opponent through targeting half of what chakra is composed of. Physical energy is most highly effected by earth and water natured chakra released from the enlightened ones, and thusly opponents that do no utilize those elements are more susceptible then others to this kind of energy based attacks. Furthermore, this is the biorhythm that is strongest in the associations of the The Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits. Circadiseptan Rhythms: Emotional Energy The second type of Qi is known as emotional energy. This energy appears as red when viewed with the , and is by far the most bright of the energies that the enlightened ones can make visible to their eyes. This energy is refined within the veins, and flows more passionately within people. However, because emotions are so diverse, this is also the broadest energy that can be manipulated by the enlightened. The Emotional cycle peaks ever 28 days, and thusly also reaches it low ever other 14 days. This energy effects the creativity, sensitivity, mood, perception, awareness, and emotional stability of the target. Effecting this type of energy can sometimes create effects similar to Genjutsu, but ones that cannot be canceled as easily because it is not the mind of the target being effected, but the Qi. The emotional energy of the opponent is largely effected by fire and lightning based Qi attacks, and thusly opponents that lack these elements are weaker to this kind of attack. However, the emotional effects are not restricted by these two elements, and the positive or negative emotions attached with each element, or even emotions not directly associated with the elements, can be manipulated with this kind of biorhythm. People that are more free with their emotions then other are actually more resistant to this kind of Qi attacks, because they are adjusted to the flow of this energy within their body. Circatrigintan Rhythms: Intellectual Energy The third and final primary type of Qi is intellectual energy. This energy appears as blue when viewed with the Byakugan, and it is most concentrated within the brain of the body. This energy normally peaks once ever 33 days, and thusly half way between these peaks it hits an all time low. This energy affects the alertness, analytical functioning, logical analysis, memory, communication, and sanity of the target. This style of energy attack is based off of wind natured chakra, and thusly targets that do not possess wind as one of their natures are less defensible. Intellectual damage can also be one of the most lasting damages that can come from the disruption of the natural flow of energy within the target, including within the user. Circannual Rhythms: The Path Gold Alignment Gold Alignment is something known within Gaoh's teachings as reaching a state of perfect balance between the three major types of energy. This is a sensation that only a master from the enlightened can achieve because of how the three different types of energy activate and flow. Because each type of energy works off of a different cycles it is rare for the three energies to be at a peaking point all at the same time. It is said that masters of the existential planes are able to activate all three of their energies together and thusly are able to perform at levels comparable to the opening of the eight gates. However, this is a forbidden skill to use intentionally, and it is extremely hard to master. While not many members of the clan will ever be able to master the ability of Gold Alignment, they all possess normal Circannual Rhythms, the key terms of this being annual. This means that once every year the three energies within the sages will naturally fall into alignment once every year, at which time the clansman will obtain a temporary state of perfect wu wei. However, the disadvantage to this is that overuse of their energy while within this golden state leads to death. Furthermore, since the energies of cyclical, half way between this peak of the year the enlightened ones will experience a period of all time low, having to sleep for the entire day when this sensation activates. During the state of golden alignment, the energy within the body of the user's energy will all appear as golden. Furthermore, during the time of all time low the user's energy will appear as gray. Energy usually peaks around the user's birthday, and thusly it hits a low at their half-birthday. However, while all beings have biorhythmic energy, only members of the existential sages experience this peaking and ebbing sensation, since they are the only ones that can see the Qi and understand the Li other than other doujutsu. Drawbacks Each Path Gold Alignment technique has a specific price for its powers, which varies on the individual. Stylized markings appear on their skin to indicate which body part is inhibited. They user is also destined to lose one sense for the more powerful techniques. Entropy-omei: Entropy Stigma This is a disease known to the members of the gold alignment that engage in the misuse of the natural Harmony Energy. Harmony, as can be expected, is amount maintaining order within oneself, and works only when the user's Qi, energy flow, is at a point of equilibrium with Balance and Chaos. The sages themselves are able to user harmony in amazing ways, increasing their own capabilities, and turning the opponent's body and energy against itself through the manipulation of biorhythms. However, this comes with a steep price, for at all times the user must walk the line between Balance and Chaos. Entropy is known as a lack of order or predictability, which leads to a gradual decline into disorder. This is the great bane of the sages, for if Qi is ever misused without proper Li, it leads to entropy, the destruction of life's pattern and the detachment from the Tao. The disease, in afflicted, has physical signs to it. The skin of the sages will appear black and rotten, looking as though the veins are being infected from the inside out. This leads to a weak body, and a distorted mind, which eventually leads to death with the disease spread over heart. When contracted, the disease cannot be cured in a traditional sense. The spread of the disease can be stopped through restoring order within oneself, but anything that is infected will not heal or lose its stigma. The safest way to restore order quickly is to inhibit the user of Harmony Energy or Existential Energy. References Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Category:Chakra Natures Category:Chakra Nature Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Kekkei Mōra